


vows

by killewich



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich
Summary: 'til death do us part only applies if we both die, darling.





	vows

before things get rash, we should run.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀but one of us is dead,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀and one of us has no legs.

so, maybe i went overboard.  
maybe i messed it all up,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀but i can fix this.

i wait for you to chide me like you always do,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀but all you do is bleed.  
i’ll collect what i can, but you can’t really expect me to do this all alone,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀can you?

i wait for you to get back up like you always do,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀you always fix everything.

 

but you’re not getting up, and you’re not chiding me, and you’re not fixing anything.

 

you can’t really expect to get out of this that easy,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀can you?  
you can’t leave,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀i made sure of that.  
i made sure you would stay here next to me, just like always,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀but baby, it doesn’t feel like always.

 

before the sirens come cat-calling your body,  
before they take you away from me,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀promise me:  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“ i’ll love you until last drop of blood leaves my body. ”

i can’t hear you, dear. they’re too loud.  
i need you to speak up.  
i need you to get back up.

because we can still run, we can still get away from this town,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀we can still steal your father’s beat up car and run away.

honey,  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀don’t you get it?

we’re still together, “ ‘til death do us part. ”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ you said it yourself.

well, i’m not dead yet, and you’re being lifted into an ambulance while i'm loaded into the back of a cop car.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀we are still bound by our vows.

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY if you're not new here, you'll notice this was the summary i used for this little piece over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423355  
> i've sat on this line for a long time, studying a lot of richard siken's work (also heavily referenced in that piece), finally sitting down and giving it a full work. it's obviously not your traditional type of poetry, but i've always adored this type and wanted to try my own hands at it. after about a year or so of muddling around on it, i think i finally finished something i'm happy with. :")
> 
> i have no idea how the formatting on this is gonna look, but just in case, here's what it's supposed to look like over on twitter: https://twitter.com/killewich/status/1139329928652922880


End file.
